Pain and Healing of Love
by Stratagirl
Summary: Daisuke loses someone and he doesn't know how to get them back. What can he do to ease the pain he is feeling over the lose of this person and what can he do to bring them back? malexmale, you have been warned :
1. Chapter 1

**D.N. Angel fanfiction**

**Pain and Healing of Love**

**Chapter 1**

It's like seven in the morning and I've been forcing myself to stay up all night and I'll be staying up all day so i can get some freakin sleep tonight!...okay now that is out of my system I finished this chapter lastnight into this morning and started and finished chapter two as well :) This is my very first short story so I hope you all enjoy it. I had a great time writing it :) It started out with an idea I had while listening to the song Broken while I was outside and well it started then and finished today. Have a great day and enjoy this chapter :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :)

* * *

"Darrrk!" Daisuke screamed as his other self was ripped from his body and soul. Daisuke fell to his knees and threw his head to the sky and sobbed his heart out. His tears sparkled in the morning sun rays as his body shook as he cried uncontrollably. He whispered ever so gently and with sobs cracking his voice as he spoke "Come back...Dark." his body continued to sake with the hurt and pain he was feeling.

A gentle hand had come to rest on his shoulder and the voice said gently and sad "Niwa."

Daisuke looked up into light sparkling blue eyes. The red head flung himself into his friends chest and hugged Satoshi to him trembling has he held the blue haired boy to him.

Satoshi just held Daisuke to him, he didn't know what else to do. To whisper comforting words to the boy that might not be true or may not come true, such as 'It'll be alright, he'll come back.' or 'It's okay Niwa.' He just didn't know what to say but he knew that as long as he was there for the red head that he would calm down and eventually be okay, with time.

Satoshi at some point settled down on the ground and held Daisuke until the boy calmed down enough to speak without his voice shaking "Do you mind walking home with me...I don't want to be alone."

"Sure Niwa." and he supported his friend as they both stood to their feet.

"Let's go." the blue haired boy said.

Satoshi didn't know what else to do for Daisuke. Having a friend, it was all new to him. The red head had been there for him at the end of all this craziness of the fighting angels. He had been there for Satoshi when the blue haired boy wanted to take his life in order to stop Krad, he was tired of following fate and tired of doing something he didn't want to do. Like Daisuke, he wanted, at some point, to spread his wings and fly on his own, do his own thing and live his own life.

As they continued their walk to the Niwa's household he would glance over at the boy and noticed that Daisuke was indeed hurting, both physically and emotionally. But at the moment the emotional pain was overriding the physically. He also knew that the red head had, at some point, fallen for the Phantom Thief. He also had the feeling that Daisuke didn't get to tell Dark how he felt. Satoshi thought that maybe, just maybe the Phantom Thief had had the same feelings for his red haired friend as well. Satoshi was glad that the red head hand finally stopped crying and that he had calmed down but that didn't mean the pain went away and the hurt either. Perhaps the pain and hurt would never go away with time, and perhaps it would, who knew. But the the blue haired boy had hoped, for his friends sake, that the pain and hurt would go away, after some time.

* * *

Three months after Dark was sealed away and everything went back to normal...well as normal as the Niwa family could get. With had stayed behind with Daisuke, he the boy was glad to have With, to remind him of Dark, and of the times he had spend thieving, for the good. Daisuke knew that having Dark around, the Thief had helped Daisuke become a stronger person. Even after three months the red still missed him. He would have dreams some nights and nightmares others.

Daisuke had just gotten home from school and entered his house. Upon entering he was glomped by his mother, yeap, she hadn't changed over the three months.

"Mom!" Daisuke whined as his face as squished into her chest.

"Welcome home Dai! How was school?"

Daisuke tried to answer but his answer was muffled by her chest.

"I didn't hear you Dai, what was that?" and she released her glomp hold on him.

"It was fine, as always." Daisuke replied.

He made his way up to his room. Though life had gone back to normal, of which he didn't mind, he still was missing a piece...from life. He knew what...who that piece was but he could do nothing about it. Dark was sealed, gone and that was that. About one hour and a painting later Daisuke heard someone at the door. He decided to take a break and go see who it was. Uopon arriving in the living room he saw a head full of bright blue hair.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke voiced.

Satoshi Hiwatari turned around and smiled at his red haired friend "Hi Niwa. How are you?"

Daisuke sighed. Were people going to continuously ask him how was doing. He would be fine, he just needed more time is all. The missing part most likely would never go away but he would feel better, mostly, eventually.

"I'm fine Hiwatari." and he smiled though it was somewhat forced.

Hiwatari sighed "I see. Can I talk to you in your room Niwa?"

Niwa nodded his head and they went up to his room. Once they closed the door Daisuke went out on his balcony and Satoshi followed. Daisuke stood there, the wind gently caressing his face and blowing his bangs side to side. Satoshi could see Daisuke's true self, now, how he really felt. He just placed the smile and happy attitude for his family so to not worry them. But then Satoshi had a feeling that his family could see right through those false smiles and the false laughters that came with it. Satoshi was the first to speak "Your not really alright, are you Niwa?"

Daisuke switched his gaze from horizon to the sky, the setting sun creating soft bright pinks, purples and oranges in the darkening sky. "No, I'm not. I try to be, really, but it just doesn't work. There is always something that reminds me of him." he stopped and turned to face Satoshi "Do you know that people still talk about him." and his eyes shifted to the side as he continued "But I know the real him. I know Dark better than anyone, and I love him more than anything."

Satoshi placed his hands on Daisukes' shoulder's and looked hard but thoughtful into the red heads eyes as they shifted to look at his blue haired friend.

"Niwa, you have to tell him."

"Hiwatari..."

"I know he's sealed but we'll find a way. We have to, for you and the feelings you have for him." Satoshi took a deep breath and then smiled down at Daisuke "Don't give up Niwa." and his hands left the red head's shoulder's. He said as he opened the bedroom door "I'll let myself out. Just remember what I said." and he left Daisuke to his thoughts and tears.

Daisuke sat on his couch and brought his knee's up to his chin and let the tears he had held back since the day Dark left, for three months, fall. With pushed open his door and ran over to Daiuske and leaped up on the couch then his head and said sadly "Chuu?."and looked down at Daisuke's tear filled eyes and stained face. The tears sparkled and glissioned in the setting sun rays.

* * *

Daisuke decided to search their mini library they had in the basement to see if he could find anything that would help him and Satoshi release Dark.

Daisuke took a deep breath and finished the last book on the third self of the second book case. Closing the book with a deep sigh he made his way back up the stairs and flopped down on the couch in the living room. "Man. This is way harder than I though. I mean I knew it wasn't going to be easy but..."

With jumped up on his lap and "Chuuu!" happily, hopping to cheer his 'big brother' up.

"...With I looked through soo many books today. I need help." and he slumped down on the couch as he sighed, tired and hungry too.

Just as he made his way to the phone the door bell rang. His mother yelled from the kitchen "Dai! Could you get that!?"

Daisuke yelled back "I got it mom!" and opened the door to reveal Hiwatari smiling "Heard you needed some help with something Niwa." and winked at the confused and blinking boy.

Daisuke's dad came walking in from the living room and said as he rubbed the back of his head "I called Hiwatari when I saw you in the basement Dai. It looked like you could use some help down there. "

His dad turned to Satoshi "Hello Hiwatarai. Thank you for coming." and he bowed to the blue haired boy who bowed back in returned as he said "Thank you for calling."

As Hiwatari stood up from his bow Dais' dad said as he gestured to the kitchen "Why don't you boys get something to eat first and then head to the basement afterwards."

"Okay dad." Daisuke said a bit happier than before. At least he had help now. Daisuke let Hiwatari go in first and stopped his dad "Dad?"

"Yeah Dai?" his dad asked smiling down at his son.

"Thankx." and he gave his dad a tight loving hug.

"You're welcome Dai." and he hugged his son back with equal love.

* * *

After dinner the boys headed down to the mini library. Daisuke showed Hiwatari where the books were and that they had a nice round table to sit down at and look through the books there. Daisuke and Hiwatari each took a stack of books and started to look through the books. They would stop every once in a while when they thought they had found something promising but then they found out it was for something else totally different for what they were looking for. On the third day of searching through many, many books, Daisuke finished a nice thick book and tossed it on the table. It slid over to Satoshi. Satoshi places the book he had down on the table in front of him and sighed.

Emiko came down and poked her head in the room "Are you boys hungry? It's lunch time."

Daisuke sighted and stood up, hands flat on the table "Hiwatari, you hungry?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Thankx Niwa."

They then headed upstairs to get something to eat. The searching for how to get Dark back continued for a good four more days. The routine was they would get up, eat breakfast at their own houses, and then continued with the search, take a break for lunch and then continue to dinner and then break for dinner and continued until late at night. By the end of the whole week they spent doing all that searching both boys were tired , irritated and just exhausted to no end. They didn't know what else to do, they had looked through every book in the basement and still found nothing on how to get the older man back, unsealed.

* * *

Daisuke and Hiwatari were walking home from school and Satoshi spoke up "Maybe if we just let it go something will come to us Niwa."

Daisuke just took a deep breath "Yeah, maybe." he said sadly.

Satoshi stopped and began to walk in the other direction and waved goodbye to Daisuke while walking backwards and then turned around to continue on his way home. Daisuke continued on the sidewalk on the path he was taking to his house. Daisuke announced that he was home and like aways he got a glomped by his mother. He told her he was fine but he could see that stare that said _No your not_. He walked out of her glomp and up stairs to his room. He was soo tired that he skipped dinner and got ready for bed earlier than he usually did. As he settled down in his bed With jumped up the latter and settled himself down up by Daisukes' head. That night Daisuke had a dreamless slumber of which he was very glad for. Daisuke woke up and headed to the bathroom and looked at the mirror as he took up up his tooth brush from the holder on the sink and dabbed a bit of paste on it. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes before brushing his teeth. It had been four years, four long years since the Phantom Thief had been around. Though people didn't talk about him as much as they use to some still mentioned his name and wondered where he had gone to. Very few knew, except for Daisuke, Satoshi and the Harada twins. Daisuke got ready for school as he thought of how today was the last day of school and tomorrow would be their graduation ceremony. Before leaving for school he told his parents and grandpa goodbye and that he was heading off to school. They all wished him a good day and to take care too.

* * *

Daisuke met up with Satoshi, like they had been doing for four years now. They had become so close that they were now best friends. As they entered the school gates a group of guys and girls approached Daisuke.

Satoshi spoke up with an amusing smirk "Looks like it's your fan club Niwa."

"Ugg. Don't remind me I have one." he deeply sighed.

"Yes well they are all the reminding you need." and Satoshi jerked with his thumb to the on coming group of students heading Daisuke's way.

A guy and girl walked up to Daisuke and bowed, both admitting they liked the red head. One of them hoped that Daisuke would return their feelings.

All Daisuke said was "Not today guys. I'm not in the mood." and he gently pushed pasted them saying "Sorry." and headed toward his and Satoshi's class room. They both wanted to stick together so they both agreed to apply for the same high school . They both got in and were happy about that. As they took their seats, Daisuke sat in front of Satoshi, the red head lid his head down on his desk eyes sad and glissing in the morning sun's light.

"Another dream about Dark?" Satoshi asked as Daisuke slowly brought up his head from his desk as Satoshi asked him the question.

"Yeah. and he turned around to look at Satoshi and then he sat facing the window, the white puffy clouds moving slowly across the morning sky "But this time I caught up to him and just as we touched he was ripped from me...like that day...when he was sealed away." Daisuke's eyes were half lidded and he just stared out at the clouds, blinking every once in a while.

Satoshi didn't know what to say and he felt sad for his best friend. Daisuke then added "After he was ripped from me Miss Fredert showed up. She didn't say anything she just smiled and kissed my cheek and flew up to the sky. The sky was dark out and the moon was full. It was night in my dream."

Satoshi thought about it, the description of the moon and then said as his eyes widen "Niwa! Tonight is a full moon!" and he leaned foward in his desk.

For a moment Daisuke swifty turned to Satoshi and for just a moment his eyes widen and then went bacl to be half lidded.

"Hiwatari, just because tonight is a full moon doesn't mean anything, besides I'm tired of being dissappointed. Getting my hopes up and then having them crushed. It hurts and I'm sick of it."

"So, are you just goign to be sad for the rest of your life then?" asked the blue haired young man with a stirn look in his eyes.

"No, I don't know what I'm going to to do about it, but I'll figure something out, at some point." and the red head strugged at this.

"Daisuke you've had so many guys and girls confess their feelings to you and you've not accepted a single one of them." Satoshi reminded him.

Daisuke took a deep breath "I know. Thats because I don't feel the same twoards them. I still want Dark."

Satoshi breathed tiredly and sadly "Niwa."

Daisuke turned to face the front of the class room as other students filed in one after the other all chatting happily.

"Dark...he's the only one I'll accept."

The end of Chapter 1 :)

End of chapter one :)

* * *

Well that is it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be uploaded at some point today/tonight, hopefully at some point this morning, lol :) This is what happens when I am sitting outside in the heat and listening to the song Broken over and over again, lol :) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) Have a great day and happy readings and writings to everyone Toodles! :waves happily!: :)


	2. Chapter 2

**D.N. Angel Fanfiction**

**Pain and Healing of Love**

**Chapter 2**

_**You have reached the second and last chapter of this story :) I hope that you enjoy this second and last chapter of the story and have a great day as well Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **_

* * *

It was still the day before graduation and it was lunch time. Daisuke and Satoshi sat udner a tree outside close to the school's gate munching away at their boxed lunches. Daisuke was in mid bite when he and Saothis heard commotion coming from insdie the lunch room. both looked at each other and Daisuke shrugged his shoulder's, not knowing what was going on.

Satoshi stood and brushed himself off. Daisuke looked at him "Hiwatari?"

"Let's go see what all the commotion is about Niwa." and he started towards the indoor cafiteria.

Daisuke got to his feet "Wait upHiwatari!" and ran after his blue haired best friend.

As soon as they got inside Satoshi noticed a head full of dark purple familar hair and his eyes widen and he heard a gasp come from the red head beside him.

"D...Dark." Daisuke stumbled over the name.

Satoshi went to grab for Daisuke's hand but he was too late. Daisuke was swiftly making his way over to the purple haired man.

Satoshi yelled out "Daisuke wait!" but he didn't hear Satoshi's voice the only ting he was focused on was what was right in front of him and that was Dark or who he hoped to be Dark.

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled out as he grabbed the older man's hsoulder to turnthim around. Daisuke's face fell and his hopes were crushed, yet again. Daisuke backed away shaking his head whispering "No...no."

Daisuke backed up against Satoshi.

"Niwa, you okay?" he asked. He then saw the Dark, almost, look alike approach Daisuke.

The man smirked down at Daisuke and siad "I could be."

Daisuke shook his while closing his eyes as he did so. He stopped and lookedup at the smirking man "No, you couldn't be." and the red haired young man made his way out the doors to the tree. Saothsi followed after his friend.

Satoshi saw that Daisuke's shoulders had slumped and that he was looking and most likely feeling sadder than before and that he was really hurting now, that man that looked like Dark had gave him the highest of hopes that the older man had come back to him, that he had somehow someway been unsealed and returned to Daisuke. Finding out that it was just someone wearing the same hair do as the Phantom Thief just really made Daisuke mad and sad and just other emotions all at the same time. His head hurt from everything he was feeling and everything he wanted to do from punching the man with the purple hair to just stomping out of school and going straigh home and locking himself away in his room, as childish and unmature as that might have been he still was thinking about doing it. Daisuke threw away his trash in the outside trash can and then headed to the class room to wait for class to start. The rest of the day went uneventful but Daisuke was glad for that, it that guy had shown up or said anything else as corny as he did before he would had to have knocked him out from the annoyence he would be casuing Daisuke.

* * *

On his way home Daisuke keep having the feeling that someone was following him and Satoshi. Just as Satoshi stopped to head to his house something jumped from the stoned wall behind them and onto Daisuke's head. The red head was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the creature coming until it acually landed on his head.

"Ahh!" Daisuke screamed.

"Hahaha!" Satoshi laughed after he saw who it was.

"Wha...what is so funny Satoshi...hu?" and the red head looked up at who was sitting ontop of his head.

"With! What are you doing outside!?" Daisuke exclaimed as he grabbed Dark's familar up and held him in his arms.

"How did you get out With? You know you aren't suppose to be out here." Daisuke said or was trying to scold the animal but he just cocked his head to the side and said happily "Chuuu!"

After the amusement that With caused Satoshi continued on his way home saying goodbye to Daisuke as he did so. Daisuke yelled goodbye back and both boys made their way home.

As Daisuke walked in through the door he stepped to the side expecting his mother to glomp him right in that spot. After a while he knew excally where and when she would 'attack' with her glompng hug. Today he wasn't in the mood to be glomped. He hurried up to his room and shut his door after entering and locked it.

He laid on the couch just going over the day's events and just thinking of the possibility that the man could have been Dark, he could have yelled out his name and Dark's voice could have came from that mans mouth...but all the could haven't wasn't what really happened. It wasn't Dark who was the knew guy at school and his voice didn't come out of that man's mouth either. Daisuke just laid there staring at his ceiling. He was hungry but didn't feel like explaining to his mother why he had avoided her. Sure she was a great mom and very loving and caring to Daisuke but sometimes he could only take so much cheerfulness and smiles, and today was his limit for those things.

Daisuke's mother thought that her son was acting a bit weird lately. And any other time she would have just shrugged and forgot about it but when her son completely avoids her welcome home glomps then she knew that something was up, and she was going to find out too. She knew who to call to find out, or at least to try and make her little Dai feel better. No matter how old he got he would always be her little Dai and she would always love him and hope for his happiness. She called Hiwatari Satoshi and asked if he could come over. She explained what happened and he said that he would be right over.

Oh his way over Satoshi thought _Daisuke is hurting and I understand that and yeah it's hard to love someone and then them not be around for you to tell them...but to avoid his mother's glomp and to act the way he did today...he is taking it way too far this time! _

He reached the red heads house and Emiko let him in and she said that Daisuke was up in his room. Neither one knew that the young man had locked his door. Emiko had walked up to Dais' room with Satohis only to find that the door was locked.

"Dai, unlock and open this door."

"No. I don't feel like talking to anyone. Go away." and he just burried his head into the back of the couch and curled up into a ball.

"Niwa, let me in. We have to talk." Satoshi said loudly.

"No, I don't want to talk. Go away!" he yelled at the blue haired young man.

"Niiwa...open this door!" he yelled back at his best friend.

"No!"

Satoshi sighed and thought aloud as Emiko came back with some keys for the door "This is childish."

As Emiko tried to open the door with the many different 'keys' she said sadly "He was hurting all this time. I had hoped that the hurt and pain would go away. But is seems he really does love Dark, truely."

"Miss Niwa?" Satoshi looked at her.

She stood up after not being able to unlock the door and said smiling "I'm a mother and it's my job to know when my son is hurting and in pain." and her smile faded as she contiued "But it seems this time around time won't be able to heal his pain and wonds."

They both headed back downstairs and on the way down she told Satoshi to just use the tree that was by Daisuke's balcony and he could get in through there. Most of the time the red head left door open to the balcony. Satoshi thanked Emokol and did just that. He had hoped she would be right about the door being open...and she was!

Daisuke looked up as he heard his door open and close. He said to himself "I knew I forgot to lock something."

Satoshi replied with "And it's a good thing you did too. Scoot over." he more or less was telling the red head rather than asking him.

"No." the red head replied and Satoshi just shrugged and sat on the ground instead. He sat there for a good few minutes before he was the first of the two to speak. "Niwa. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Seeing Dark everywhere you go and every time you see a man with purple hair. It's tearing you up inside."

Daisuke mumbled "Good eye."

Satoshi was tired of his friends depression and sarcastic attitude. He stood up and Daisuke turned around to see what his friend was going to do; leave and let him be or something else, that he wasn't sure of and that was kind of scaring him. Satoshi waited for Daisuke to uncurled from his fetal position to grab him up and swing him over his shoulders.

At this Daisuke started to kick and scream. "No! Satoshi put me down damn it!"

"No. We're going to keep trying Daisuke, until he comes back. And I don't care if you do kick and scream." he continued to carry Daisuke outside as the red heads mom told them to be careful.

"But I am kicking and screaming...to put me down!"

"Shut up Niwa." Satoshi simply said.

Daisuke took a deep breath and stopped his kicking and screaming.

He whispered "I'm tried of my hopes being crushed Hiwatari."

The whisper was soft and low but Satoshi heard it just fine. Satoshi sighed and was honest with his friend "I know Niwa. But if your going to save your love for Dark you have to keep tyring and keep expecting to have your hopes crushed until he returns, because he will Daisuke, he will return."

Daisuke looked hehind him at Satoshi, still carring him and asked "You really think so?"

Satoshi stopped and turned to smile at Daisuke "I know so Niwa. Just hang in there, okay?"

Daisuke replied back "I'll try, to hang in there. But I don't promise anything either."

Satoshi started to walk again "Fair enough."

The blue haired young man had been holding Daisuke the entire time they were walking on the side walk and they were getting farther and farther from Dai's house when Daisuke turned his head to ask " Where are we going?"

"To the fountain."

"Why?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Beacuse, I have a feelign...about something."

"Okay but first..." Daisuke started

"Hu?" Satoshi stopped as the red head spoke more.

"...could you put me down. I can walk on my own and I promise to not run away."

Satoshi arched a eyebrow at this and Daisuke offered "I pinky promise I won't run away, okay" and they did a pinky promise.

Satoshi slowly and carefully set Daisuke down on the ground.

"Thankx." the red head said as the blood started to drain from his head where it was hanging when Satoshi was carring him.

They continued their way to the fountain, walking in silence but a comfortable silence between two friends. The night was mostly silent except for the whisling wind and the leaves moving in the wind. Just as the wind died down a bit they had reached the fountain. Daisuke walked up to the railing and leaned on it, placing his chin on his hands.

Satoshi walked up to his friend and said softly "Niwa, say what you feel, yell it out. Say what you are feeling right now...abut Dark."

"Hu?" the red head voiced as he lifted his head up to look at his friend.

"Just do it...trust me on this."

"What if it doesn't work?" Daisuke asked looking out at the nigth sky, the moon shinning bright creating a nightlight effect on the ocean and town.

"And what if it does and you don't know because you didn't try?" Satoshi counter backed on Daisuke's question with another question.

"Right. So...just say what I'm feeling...about Dark." Daisuke said and then took a steady deep breath and yelled out "Dark! Come back! I need you Dark! I love you and want to be with you! I miss you soo much! DarrrrK! Come back!..." the last part he added in a whisper "...please come back Dark...I need to tell you I love you."

And the red head didn't even wait to see if anything would happened, he knew the routine, he would try something new and it would fail and he would be crushed all over again. He didn't want to wait around for that, not again. He just pasted the fountain when Satoshi grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Look Daisuke, at the fountain." Satoshi whispered to Daisuke but loud enoug so the red head could hear him.

Daisuke turned around and...nothing?! "What the! Hiwatari! There is nothing happening!"

Hiwatari just blinked and looked confused. He could have sworn that something would happen if they came here and Daisuke confessed about his feelings and amitted he didn't the Thief back...but here they were and nothing had happened. Satoshi wouldn't give up on Daisuke though.

"Niwa just wait a bit, come on." Satoshi pleaded with the red head.

Daisuke was tired of arguing and complaing, his shoulder's slumped and he walked to the fountain and sat down on the stone seats. He sat there for a while and thought about all that happened four years ago with all the thiefing and sealing all those art works with Dark and how they battled against Krad and how in the end Satoshi was going to take his life but he stopped the blue haired boy from doing so. Now...now he just missed Dark and a piece of himself. Dark was his other self, his other half, they were one in the same but at the same time so different from each other too. Daisuke took a deep breath and just leaned forward, as he started to think again his thoughs were interupted by someone walking in the water. He had missed the flash of light that happened seconds ago, perhaps too lost in his thoughts to see it or even notice it. The steps got closer and closer. He turned to see Satoshi walking away.

"Hiwatari! Where are you going!? Don't leave me here alone!" Daiuske yelled as the blue haired young man waved bye to Daisuke and said "Enjoy the night Niwa. Call me tomorrow, okay? Later!" and he casualy walked off. Just as Daisuke was going to yell something at Satoshi two strong arms came to hold Daisuke around his stomach and then he felt himself be lifted slightly onto someone's lap. He turned around slightly and before he could fully turn around he caught sight of some dark purple hair in his vision. Daisuke closed his eyes tight and willed the thought ot go away...he was dreaming and this wasn't happeneing, he wouldn't have his hopes crushed again, he was dreaming and he would wake up and it would all be gone. He didn't want it to be a dream for the simple fact he was wishing and hopeing with the last of hope he had left it really really was Dark. He was afraid to open his eyes and be disappointed, but the voice that whispered in his ear "Daisuke, it's okay. I'm here, you can open your eyes now. Everything is going to be okay." made his eyes shot open and he quickly stood to his feet and turned around swiftly but a bit too swiftly for he tripped, somehow, over his own feet and started to fall towards the stoned seats when the Dark look alike caught him. He wanted to look up but..._Just do it! Look up and get all the crushed hope and disappointment over and done with already you scardy cat! _his mind yelled at him.

"Daisuke, look at me." The Phanton Thief just laughed a bit and stepped back a bit once he knew Daisuke had gotten his balance back.

Daisuke stared at the man before him. He just stared and could'nt say anything because he didn't know what to say. Here he was, the real Dark the one that he had been wanting to see and touch and tell his feelings to for four years now and he was standing right there in front of him.

Dark waves his hand over Daisuk'es staring face, the boy didn't blink and Dark started to get worried. "Dai, are you okay? Come one talk to me. Daisuke!" Dark yelled his name and that brought the young man out of his staring and own little world he had been in.

Just as Dark walked slowly to the red head and was going to say something else Daisuke flung himself the rest of the way to Dark, hair flowing in slow motion as he landed in Dark's arms. The Phantom Thief caught Daisuke and held the boy in his arms. He looked down at Daisuke and saw that his body was shaking and that...he was crying?

"Daisuke?" Dark spoke unsure of what he did to cause the boy to shake like he was.

"Dark...you're here, you've come back." and then he flung his arms around Dark's knece as he said "I've missed you so much!"

Dark smiled and hugged Daisuke back, hugging the young man to him. Dark said in a whisper in Dai's ear "I've missed you too, Daisuke." he took a deep breath and continued "I've missed so very much that it was hurting me inside."

Daisuke stopped his holding of the purple haired man and he looking at the man in front of him. He needed to tell him, just in case life would be cruel and rip him away, for a second time, he just need to tell him now!

"Dark...I love you!" Daisuke yelled the last part to Dark as he closed his eyes.

Dark brough his hand down to cup one of Daisuke's cheek and walked the rest of the way to Daisuke. He leaned down and said softly and in a whisper "I love you too, Daisuke."

Daisuke's eyes widen and at the moment Dark leaned the rest of the way and captured Daisuke's lips in a passionate and long lasting kiss, something that they both needed, for so very long. After a few minutes of the kiss the two broke apart panting and huffing. The kiss was amazing and they both looked at each other, smiling like crazy and Daisuke blushing like crazy.

Dark scooped Daisuke up in his arms and Daisuke studdered "Wha...what are you doing Dark?" and this caused the red head's blush to deepen.

"We're going back to your house. You look tired Daisuke and I'll bet you could use a good nights rest too." and he winked down at Daisuke.

"Yeah, I am tired, hehe." Daisuke laughed a bit.

"I thought so." and Dark took off, on his own wings.

* * *

They arived at Daisuke's house and Dark landed on Daisuke's balcony and set Daisuke down on the ground, the boy was a bit dizzy from the flying and wobbled a bit and Dark steadied him on his feet.

"Yeap. Someone definitaly needs some sleep." and he picked Daisuke up again and carried him in his room. Dark carried Daisuke very carefully up his bed's latter and laid him on the bed and Dark climbed onto the bed as well.

They laid in bed and Dark held Daisuke to him and he said softly as Daisuke snuggled up agains the man he loved.

Dark said "I'll never leave you again Daisuke. I promise." and he leaned down to capture Daisuke's lips in another kiss but this one was less passionate and filled more with love and care along with gentlness and a soothingness that said he would indeed not go anywhere.

Daisuke brought up his hands to Dark's cheeks and held them there as they continued to kiss. They would gotten farther into other...things other than the kiss if it wasn't for a certain animal we all know and love, interupting their...making out session.

"Chu, chu, chuuu!" With said very excitedly too.

Dark just laughed and petted With on the head "It's good to see you goo With."

Daiuske just laughed too and said as he yawned "I'm tired. All this has really worn me out." and Dark laid down and brough Daisuke with him. They laided in bed, cuddled up to each other, in each other's arms, both drifting off to dream land and both dreaming of happy and beautiful things...like each other.

Everyone deserved to be happy and have a chance at love and a happy ending and those two did just that...but it was not a happy ending merely a happy beginning, of their life together.

* * *

_**The End! Hope you enjoyed this short story. I had a great time writing it...the things my mind comes up with at the early mornings of the starting day :giggles: Well Have a great day and happy readings and writings to you all! :waves happily!:**_


End file.
